Found a cure
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: what if vampires had a chance of humanity again. of being just another human? rose is given the chance, what happened when she gets more than she asked for. things get in her way, what does she do? will emmet stick by her? up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking dawn & the end of eclipse never happened: **

**Bella picked Edward, Bella hangs out at the Cullen's a lot, isn't here at this point, Jake also spends time there, Idk y, rose and Jake don't get along.**

**Found a cure: ~(ino it's not possible, but what is in these books?)~**

**I don't own anything!**

**Rose's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in our house, watching my monkey man kick Jasper's butt at guitar hero world tour.

It was 2am and they had been playing since sundown- two days ago. I didn't understand how they weren't bored of it. It's just a guitar, drums, and a microphone.

"Choose wisely!" Alice sang to me, as she danced around in the hallway.

Sometimes I thought some that, that girl was crazy. Strange pixie vamp.

"I think I've done it!" Carslie said moments later whilst coming down the stairs and into the room where everyone was sitting.

He was holding two tubes of deep crimson red blood in his hands. Out of the corner in my eye I saw jasper cringe.

The scent of human blood traveled up my nose as I tried hard not to drink it. Although knowing Carslie, he had probably but some chemicals in it or something.

"And what have you done?" I asked, although I didn't really care.

"I may, have created a cure to death." As he told us our heads whipped round to look at him. I dropped my nail file I was holding, and everyone else dropped what they were holding.

A cure to death, was he crazy?

"As in, vampire mortality death?" Esme asked, I could tell she was just as shocked as I was. Carslie nodded.

Edward rose from his seat and I just sat there- motionless- speechless.

"Carslie, would you care to explain- I can only find out if you're thinking exactly about it. Also I am sure everyone else would be interested in what you're talking about- and thinking for that matter" Edward spoke out at last.

"Oh, yes," Carslie began, "you see, I took some of Jacob's blood," he said whilst lifting the slightly darker tube of blood up higher.

"Some human blood from the hospital," he told us lifting the other blood tube up.

"I spent a few weeks on it and I think I have figured it out."

"And?" I prompted him.

"Well, I think that if you inject 100 ml of blood, 70 of which is wolf and 30 is human, into the heart of a vampire that, one vampire may be able to regain their immortality **(does that make sense?) **And could become human again." He told us.

I jumped up from my seat and gave Carslie a huge hug.

"Although, I think you should inform rose about your concerns about after the 'change'." Edward whispered. However it was loud enough for me and all of the family to hear him, easily.

Carslie nodded in agreement and spoke again.

"I do have one more thing to add Rosalie." I realized that he was only talking to me; the others were listening, but probably not interested. They enjoyed have mortality, they liked being vampires.

Being human again, being normal, living a normal life, having kids, growing old. Having a true family, just the thought of all of those things felt amazing and it excited me. Exhilaration filled my body as I nodded Carslie to go on.

"Well, you may think of it as a problem." He told me but continued with out a hesitation or a chance for me to respond.

"When I inject the blood, you could turn into a werewolf. It's only a possibility, but you could quit and just be a human, after a while. There is a possibility that this won't work, but we could try if you want to be a human." I nodded and stood up quietly.

"Emmet?" I called over to him as I walked up to our room silently. I sat down on our huge king bed, which we don't use for sleeping.

"So, rose what are you going to pick?" Emmet asked me nervously

"I don't know emm; would you give up being a vampire to be a werewolf? Just so you could be wit me" I cringed at the thought of my monkey man being a were wolf.

"I'll do anything for you rose," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled at him as we stood up from our bed and walked down stairs.

"Carslie? I'm ready." I chocked on the words as Carslie smiled.

We walked slowly upstairs into Carslie's study. He pilled out a bed type of thing for me to lie down on. Before I did I turned to Emmet.

"I love you baby, no matter what." I told him.

"I love you too." He said whilst giving me a world famous Emmet hugs and a passionate kiss on the lips.

I gave hugs to all of my family before lying down on the bed- table.

I nodded to Carslie to begin as I heard my family slowly walking out of the room. Carslie injected me and that's when the pain began. All over my body, it killed.

I felt it spread as my vision blurred and realism faded, as I drifted into a painful sleep.

**The end; hope you liked it, it was something different. REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Found a cure:

My eyes fluttered open and I saw everything differently.

It wasn't as clear as usual. Then there was that smell. A sickly sweet smell, everywhere.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed; no one was in the room. I tip toed out of the room and into my closet.

I changed into a rose red, strapless knee length summer dress with black skinny jeans under it and cute black heels.

I didn't notice until I looked over myself in the mirror that my jeans and dress were short.

That was strange, did Emmet wash my clothes again, and shrunk them?

I shrugged it off whilst walking out of the closet and walking into my bathroom.

The thing I couldn't remember is why I was sitting on a bed, like I was sleeping. I was a vampire, I couldn't sleep.

Even stranger. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to fix it when I noticed something else. My eyes, they weren't topaz, or even black.

They were brown, like a normal, human eye color.

I ran down the stairs and found my family, uggh, and a dog, watching a football game.

Even weirder, I wouldn't have noticed the dog, unless I saw him. He didn't smell, at all.

"Emmykins!" I ran up to him and hugged him with my entire mite. He began to hug back but after only a second or two he pulled away. I gave him a confused look.

"what's wrong?" I asked him.

"babe, you stink!" he told me.

My face turned mad but still confused.

"oh and did you shrink all my clothes? Look my jeans are to short!" I told him pointing at the bottom of my jeans.

Everyone glanced at each other, puzzled I spoke again.

"will everyone please tell me what happened, and, eww, why you all smell!"

Jake laughed so hard he was on the floor rolling.

"Rose, I suppose you don't remember. However, you decided to make the transformation of becoming a human, well werewolf." Carslie told me.

Then everything came back to me. Of course.

"oh." Was all I could say.

I was a mutt? Although, I was half human.

"Is there anyway I can just be a human?" I asked quietly

Jacob had stopped laughing and decided to talk now.

"yea! You just quit, it takes a while, and we don't know how long exactly yet but we know its more than two weeks." He told me, I nodded silently.

"okay." I said after a few minutes of silence.

After an hour of discussing we decided that Jake would take me to meet the mutts, I mean, the pack.

I opened the door of Jake's red VW rabbit and stepped in. We would have ridden in _my _car, but, it had an unappealing scent in it.

The ride to La Push was quiet. I had never been here- because of the treaty, so everything looked cool.

Jake stopped the car outside of a small house and he got out. I opened the door and followed him to the door.

We were greeted by a large group of people- only one other girl. Before, I never paid attention to who was in the pack, but now I guess I have to.

"okay Rosalie, this is- Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared," Jake introduced me to everyone in the room,

"and this is Leah," he finished with the only other girl in the room.

"why is the Leach here?" Leah moaned.

"She's not a leach." Jake stated flatly.

"Yea she is stupid vampire." She snarled.

"I'm not a Leach- any more- I'm a were wolf." I said timidly.

"What?" Leah yelled.

"Carslie changed me, I'm a were wolf, like you." I told her.

All of her emotions changed, she went from mad, to surprised, happy, and then calm.

"Oh" she chocked out.

"Rosalie, there are something's you need to need to know." Sam said.

"Which is?" I asked.

He told me everything.

How to phase, the meetings, how to phase back, the treaty, which I already knew about, ECT…………..

"Oh, there's one more thing, I don't know how you'll take this but," Jake said.

"What's that?" I asked nervously, but Leah responded.

"Imprinting, it's kind of like love at first wolfy sight kind of thing." She told me timidly.

"H-how will I know if I have imprinted?" I asked quietly.

"You'll know. It's like magic." Sam said and including him three of the male wolf's smiled.

I nodded and then stood up.

"Let's do this." I said as the whole pack got on their feet and began to walk to the front door.

Phasing was hard, phasing back was harder.

Jake gave me a ride back to my house; the whole car ride was silent.

I was nervous about the imprinting thing, I loved my Emmet.

I walked into the house after thanking Jake for the ride, and nervously looked at my monkey man.


	3. sorry

**So sorry**

**Hey I have way too many stories in my hand right now so if any1 wants to adopt and continue this story just PM or review on it and I will PM you back**

**Sorry to give up on this story- I'm just trying to concentrate on two of my main stories**

**- twilightteamjake**


End file.
